A social networking service is a computer or web-based service that enables users to establish links or connections with persons for the purpose of sharing information with one another. Some social network services aim to enable friends and family to communicate and share with one another, while others are specifically directed to business users with a goal of facilitating the establishment of professional networks and the sharing of business information.
For purposes of the present disclosure, the terms “social network” and “social networking service” are used in a broad sense and are meant to encompass services aimed at connecting friends and family (often referred to simply as “social networks”), as well as services that are specifically directed to enabling business people to connect and share business information (also commonly referred to as “social networks” but sometimes may be referred to as “business networks” or “professional networks”).
In some social networks, users may be provided with a heterogeneous feed of content, such as articles, job recommendations, news recommendations, suggestions to connect with other users in the network, news stories regarding entities (e.g., such as people or companies) that the user is following, and other content.